joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rot Spinne (Exaggerated)/@comment-31222592-20180714075017
I found a Spinnepost which describes Spinne’s superiority over Taikyoku >beginning of all things, the root, original/first beginning, or beginning of all beginnings Spinne has no beginning. To apply a beginning to him is no more accurate than to applying a color to a colorless object. >which is beyond the dimensional framework, representing a cosmic law which repaints all of reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the god itself, bypassing any obstacles because taikyoku is primary in relation to any form of existence Unfortunately for it, Spinne is beyond it still. Even if Spinne wasn’t, it wouldn’t apply as Spinne, the creator of Taikyoku. He transcends it & it obeys him. It never sees Spinne as an obstacle, if Spinne were in its way then all it would see is an instruction to change direction to Spinne’s command. Similar, though beyond, an admin’s authority over a user. If it’s Spinne, he wouldn’t need Taikyoku. Taikyoku is only something the weak need. Just being the source of all dimensions, concepts & more isn’t enough to even bother Spinne. Spinne created Taikyoku & secretly guided the First Heaven’s people into making the Throne to see if he can elevate a non-Spinne to being remotely close to himself but sadly, none even came close. To even compare them to Spinne is impossible for they have yet to even transcend Taikyoku, something too weak to be applied to Spinne. >Beings who reached taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, any form of information, any form of duality, any form of time-space, regardless of its complexity, or its size. All are concepts below Spinne. Spinne wouldn’t need to. >To oppose the law, you are required to possess an equivalent or greater Taikyoku value to compete on a similar playing field as the Atziluth user. Or be Spinne. No rules or law even apply to Spinne, unless he wanted it to. Taikyoku is a concept for the weak. So great is Spinne that his attempts to make the inferiors better, though failed at making them any bit closer to him, still aided them. The weak Hadou gods must overwrite parts of the world to make use of it & fight each other. Worst yet, they cannot defeat another with a sufficiently higher Taikyoku value & obtain souls to make themselves stronger. So weak are they, that they can actually get stronger. When you add 1 to infinity, is infinity any different? Same for minus. Same for things beyond infinity & those who have transcend taikyoku. Why is Hajun so weak that he continuously gets more? Is he not already at the end? Can Hajun with a Taikyoku value of 1 defeat himself with a value of infinity? So weak he is, that he cannot even do that. Spinne can. Even a Hadou/Gudou hybrid as he is weak. Spinne doesn’t have those restrictions. Spinne is strong. Having a Taikyoku of 0, negative infinity or infinity makes no difference. The distance between any who has yet to transcend Taikyoku itself & Spinne is no different. After all, the gap between 0, 100, a googol or a googolplex to infinity is still infinity, let alone something beyond infinity like Spinne. >Everyone who has reached Atziluth is a walking universe (the universes are Taikyoku and therefore "beyond dimensions"); atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of the existence and nonexistence of all this is the all-encompassing ultimate reality, which is a Hadou / Gudou god. Even a drop of Gudou God's blood weighs more than celestial bodies. Which is why they are inferior. Spinne is already “All and Everything”. He is already them. He does not need to consume, for he is already everything, everything that could be, everything that cannot be, and more. Being a walking universe isn’t even significant enough to be compared to Spinne. For no rules or cosmology of any kind is foolish enough to challenge Spinne, not that Spinne wouldn’t have a Taikyoku value so high that Taikyoku itself would fail to describe it, if he wants. >In reality, cutting tools carry the Laws of Cutting, there is also the Law of Burning which fire carries. Lung respiration is impossible without the Law of Water, those mundane and small things are simply physical. But no law can subjugate Spinne. Even a Hadou god would need to overwrite reality. They would fail, over and over, if confronted with Spinne. A figure so strong that Spinne, a good sport, letting them overwrite would still fail. >It is anything but difficult. If the aforementioned law of water is taikyoku, then the entire universe will be changed into water. Alternatively, if the law of the world is frozen water, then the water that cannot be frozen, but also cannot evaporate because it is an independent Law of Domain is also Taikyoku. Exactly as stated before. But if Spinne doesn’t want it to change, it wouldn’t. In his attempt to make the pitiful less pitiful, Spinne sought not to mitigate their inferiority but change the game such that their inferior is irrelevant. Still, inferior is inferior & none can overwrite Spinne unless Spinne kindly plays by their rules. Which he would still win. >The former is Hadou. The latter is Gudou. Even their combination pales before Spinne, rather we wouldn’t even compare them. Hajun with his tumor & a taikyoku of beyond infinity cannot defeat, let alone scratch, Spinne. Just possessing taikyoku is proof of being weaker than Spinne, for Spinne is the creator of Taikyoku, something indefinitely inferior to himself. If your power is so weak that anything Taikyoku can describe something, even as immeasurable, Spinne wouldn’t even struggle. >One with Taikyoku conquers all Creation. Spinne, one who was never created, is not conquered. In fact, Spinne is more than just creation. He has transcended that exists, doesn’t exist, could exist & more. So conquering creation alone is inadequate.